More Than A Clone
by Ms.Scar17
Summary: Danny and Sam find out that Danielle is more than just a clone. But are they ready to be parents and help raise their daughter? Or will it all fall apart? Can Danielle ever get used to the fact that she actually has parents?
1. Chapter 1

**More Than A Clone**

The skies of Amity Park were darkened as night had fallen and the stars were out twinkling. Out on the streets of Amity Park we see Danny Fenton/ Danny Phantom out patrolling with Sam Manson. It was just the 2 of them as they were searching for Danielle Phantom.

* * *

In Elmerton the town right next to Amity Park Danielle or Dani Phantom was out flying. Her costume was tattered and torn and she was flying as fast as she could go. She was running away from him. The bug had seen her and she just had to get away from him. Hadn't he been kicked out of earth during the asteroid incident?

How could he be following her now? Hadn't her _cousin _made sure that he would never been seen on the face of this earth ever again? She could feel the hunger and pain grip her body as she was weakening and slowing down. She just wanted to give up she wanted to stop flying.

Nobody cared about her. Nobody loved her enough to care. She had no one. She was always alone, that monster of a "father" had almost killed her and he was willing to do it once again.

_Not even Danny cares about me. He left me as good as dead. He never searched for me, or offered me a home, or even showed any real concern for me._

The sobs that came out from her were to much to bear. She felt herself falling out of the sky as her body lost control. Her last thought was

_No one cares._

* * *

__" Any sight of her yet Sam? We've searched almost all of Amity Park. She has to be here somewhere. I can feel it."

" No. I haven't seen her Danny. But where ever she is I hope she's okay. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to our daughter."

* * *

**A/N:This is going to be a new story but the chapters that I write will be longer than this don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 1: Discovered

**Ch 1: Discovered**

Danielle found herself waking up and coming around again. All that she remembered was falling out of the sky and losing control of herself before she blacked out.

As she looked up she saw the sign that said _Amity Park. Home of Danny Phantom. _

Home. At least Danny had a home even if she didn't. She had no friends, family, parents. Parents

That word hit her harder than she expected it to. She had no mother that loved her to all extent, and could tell her all her life stories, give her girl advice, help her when it really counted. She had no father that when she came home past curfew would ask her where she's been, if she was with a boy, what she was doing. No father that would kiss the top of her head, gaze down at her lovingly, and call her his little girl.

It hurt too much to bear. Her thoughts wandered.

_What if Danny was my father? I mean he acted like it. He would always ask me if I was okay, if I was hurt, where I was going to go next. I mean he was really protective of me when Vlad was trying to hunt me down and melt me. I guess I just always thought of him as my cousin, until now. Besides he does look for me and tries to keep me safe and protected. _

_But what if he thinks I'm a burden?_

_I guess we'll just have to find out._

* * *

Danny was pacing worriedly in front of the computer screen. His thoughts had always wandered toward Danielle. His _daughter._ He had always thought of her as his daughter. Always this instinct to keep her safe and protected had always been flaming inside of him. His paternal instinct.

He couldn't stand to see his daughter in any type of pain. Physical, mental, or emotional pain. He growled as he thought of what Vlad had tried to do to Dani.

He tried to melt her! Well when he and Sam found their daughter no ghost would touch her and he would make sure of that. Sam was worried too. She would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night having dreams about Danielle being chased, kidnapped, or tortured. Her maternal instinct lived in her too.

Danny was getting more and more worried with every search. No step closer to finding her. His eyes would water if he even thought that she could be ...

Well he couldn't think like that. That would get him nowhere. Sam was sleeping peacefully and resting her stressed and troubled mind. He had to think clearly if he wanted to find Danielle.

Danny decides to fly for a while to try and calm himself down. She could be walking the streets of Amity Park right now.

* * *

Dani had been flying around for a while now and she couldn't find any of Danny's friends and family anywhere.

_Danny?_

_Daddy?_

_Danny?_

_Daddy?_

She didn't even know what to call him. As she was thinking a black and white blur passes behind her and starts gaining speed her eyes widen as she flies away from this thing.

* * *

_Is that Dani? Only one way to find out._

Danny gained speed and started flying after her to make sure that that was her. And was she putting up a fight. She had taken every turn possible to avoid him.

_She probably thinks I'm an enemy. Let me go invisible and see if I can get her to slow down._

__Danny made himself invisible to see if he could get Dani to stop and see that it was him. It was apparently working because she was slowing down and lookind around cautiously around her surroundings. He was finally able to make sure that indeed that was Dani and he smiles so big he feels his face is going to pop.

He makes himself visible and flies to her and envelops her in a bone crushing hug. He kisses her face and when he let go she had a surprised expression on her face. She smiles as she sees him and yells

" Danny!" She finally hugs him back and as she looks up she sees him opening his mouth. Lord only knows what he's going to say next.


	3. Chapter 2: Coming Home

**Ch 2: Coming Home**

Daddy... I mean Danny opened his mouth and said...

" Well, now that I've found you... I'm so glad you're here Dani. You have no idea how worried I've been about you. I have been looking for you ever since the world found out that I was Danny Phantom. There's something that you should know."

Danny brought me down into a alley and looked at me unsure of how to begin explaining. He look at me with his ecto-green eyes that inside them had concern, confusion, and in his gaze was it love that I was seeing?

" What do you mean you have something to explain? Is there something wrong? Is it me?" I sighed. Tears of guilt and sorrow welled up in my eyes. I knew I shouldn't have come here , that I was only going to cause more problems. I sniffled and was ready to fly away when I felt a strong hand firmly, but gently grab my wrist.

"Oh, Dani. You're not leaving this time. Not now, not ever." Dad- Danny gave me a reassuring smile and pulled me from the alley back to his house I was assuming.

* * *

I can't believe that Dani would ever think that she would cause me problems. She never said this aloud but I could tell by the sorrowful look in her eyes, that was probably what she was thinking. Now that I got a good look at her, I noticed that, one, she really is mine and Sam's daughter. Even though she has my eyes, and it's hard to tell, in her human form, where she got the hair color from, she looks a lot like us.

She has a combination of mine and Sam's nose, she has my bangs, but she got her lips from her mother. Another thing that worries me is that she hasn't aged a day since the last few years that I saw her. That hopefully won't be a problem for her, of for us.

I brought her into the downstairs lab so that I could explain better what's going on. She gives a fearful glance around the room and I give her a reassuring look. I sigh and close my eyes before starting.

* * *

Danny looks like he's fighting a battle with himself so that he could tell me what he needs to tell me. He takes a deep breath and starts talking.

" Ok, so how do I explain this. So Vlad created you in a lab, and told you that he was your father right?" I nod. "Well he was lying. I am your biological father Danielle." I feel my eyes widen, but he quickly continues

" When he was creating you. He needed a male donor. So he hired Valerie and he collected DNA from me whenever me and her would fight or battle. Then he got a female donor egg and voila. Here you are."

"Your mother is sleeping but you could meet her when you're ready to. Look, Dani the point is that I would like to adopt you so that we could be a family."

"But why would you guys want me? I'm just a clone. Nothing but a clone. I wasn't actually born. I'm not even a real person. I..."

Before I could continue ranting Danny.. I mean Daddy stops me and brings his gloved hand to my chin and looks me in the eyes.

" Listen to me Danielle, born to us or not I will love you either way. You are my daughter and I'm you're father. You have a family. You are a real person with real emotions. I know that Vlad told you other wise but you deserve the best. He didn't say this enough so I will. I love you."

I felt tears of happiness sting my eyes and I hugged him and I felt a pair of lips press a kiss to my forehead. Then I knew that I was loved and I had a real family, parents ,and home.


End file.
